Childish Park Chanyeol
by eggvnt
Summary: Cerita singkat Chanyeol yang merajuk pada Kyungsoo. Susah bikin summary. Kepo langsung baca aja Chansoo FanFiction. Chanyeol x Kyungsoo.


EXO baru saja menyelesaikan konsernya di Jepang. Sekarang mereka sudah kembali ke hotel untuk beristirahat. Besok mereka baru akan kembali ke Korea.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol satu kamar bersama Maknae kesayangan mereka. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun.

"Kau belum tidur?" Chanyeol mendekati Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang memainkan ponselnya.

"Belum. Aku sedang chatting dengan Insung Hyung." Kyungsoo menjawab Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ada apa? Kelihatannya obrolan kalian seru sekali." Chanyeol duduk di sisi ranjang samping Kyungsoo.

"Mereka akan ke Jepang besok." Jawab Kyungsoo berseri-seri.

"Mereka?"

"Eum, mereka. Insung hyung, Kwangsoo hyung, Woobin hyung, dan Juhwan hyung."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu terlihat senang seperti itu?" Chanyeol bingung dengan ekspresi Kyungsoo yang terlihat senang berlebihan.

"Setelah konser ini, jadwalku kosong selama tiga hari. Aku akan tinggal di Jepang bersama mereka."

Hening.

"Chan, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hmm." Chanyeol menjawab Kyungsoo singkat lalu pergi ke sisi ranjang lainnya. Menarik selimut agak kasar dan tidur. Kyungsoo heran melihat Chanyeol yang seperti itu.

"Kenapa dengannya?" Sahut Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat kesal.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, mungkin dia kelelahan."

Chanyeol yang masih terbangun tentu saja bisa mendengar Kyungsoo dan Sehun berbicara. Dia bertambah kesal, kenapa Kyungsoo tidak bisa memahaminya.

"Hyung, kau tidak tidur? Kita akan pulang pagi-pagi sekali besok." Tanya Sehun.

"Aku tidak akan pulang bersama kalian besok. Aku akan kembali ke Korea tiga hari lagi."

"Kenapa?" Sehun sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Aku ingin bertemu hyung-hyung ku."

Chanyeol semakin gusar. Dia menyibak selimutnya dan pergi keluar dari kamarnya. Dia akan mengungsi ke kamar Suho.

"Hyung, kau yakin tidak tau Chanyeol hyung kenapa?"

"Sepertinya dia marah padaku." Jawab Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Chanyeol kembali ke kamarnya dan melihat Kyungsoo sedang merapikan barang-barang Chanyeol.

"Selamat pagi." Kyungsoo menghampiri Chanyeol dan mencium pipi kirinya.

"Pagi." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Aku sedang mengemas barang-barangmu. Kau mandi saja dulu aku akan menyiapkan pakaianmu." Kyungsoo terdengar seperti seorang istri yang sedang menyiapkan keperluan suaminya saat akan pergi ke kantor.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

.

.

Para member EXO kecuali Kyungsoo sudah check out dari hotel dan sedang menuju bandara.

Kini tinggal Kyungsoo sendiri. Teman-teman aktornya datang sore ini. Sedangkan ini masih pagi.

"Hhh! Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang."

Kyungsoo mulai bosan. Biasanya si telinga caplang selalu berada di sisinya dan tak berhenti mengganggunya. Belum sampai satu jam di tinggalkan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo sudah merindukan pria itu. Di tambah lagi Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apapun saat akan pergi. Kyungsoo tau Chanyeol sedang marah padanya.

Kyungsoo lalu mengecek internet di ponselnya. Melihat beberapa preview foto member EXO di bandara. Dia berhenti men-scroll saat melihat foto Chanyeol.

"Lihat, dia masih saja menekuk mukanya begitu." Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat wajah cemberut Chanyeol di bandara.

"Hanya tiga hari, Chan. Setelah itu aku akan berada di sampingmu. Selalu." Kyungsoo masih memandangi foto Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari sejak Chanyeol pulang dari Jepang tanpa Kyungsoo. Dia kesal pada Kyungsoo. Kenapa dia memilih menghabiskan waktu liburan dengan teman-temannya. Padahal Chanyeol ingin menghabiskan waktu liburnya berdua dengan Kyungsoo.

"Lihat si Dobi, dia selalu mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti itu sejak pulang dari Jepang." Ujar Baekhyun sambil terkekeh.

"Ah, pasti Kyungsoo hyung sedang bersenang-senang." Jongin ikut meledek Chanyeol.

"Diam kau, Kamjong!" Chanyeol melempar bantal ke arah Jongin. Namun tidak tepat sasaran. Jongin dan Baekhyun tertawa dengan kencang.

"Skill yang buruk." Ejek Jongin.

Chanyeol melirik ponselnya. Kyungsoo mengirimkan puluhan pesan namun tak ada satupun yang Chanyeol baca. Biarkan saja, toh dia sedang bersenang-senang.

Oh, ternyata Chanyeol sudah termakan kata-kata Jongin.

.

.

.

Malam ini Kyungsoo kembali ke Korea. Besok EXO akan mengisi acara DMC Festival 2016.

Kyungsoo tiba di dorm dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Di lihatnya Chanyeol dan Jongin terlelap di ranjang yang sama. Kyungsoo mendekati Chanyeol dan duduk di sisi ranjang. Dia mengusap surai hitam milik Chanyeol.

"Aku pulang." Kyungsoo berbisik. Dia tidak ingin membangunkan Chanyeol. Di tatapnya wajah pria itu lama. Chanyeol terlihat seperti bayi saat tertidur. Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengecup dahi Chanyeol. "Mimpi indah."

Kyungsoo lalu bangun dan berjalan menuju ranjang yang biasa Jongin pakai. Dan langsung terlelap.

.

.

Saat terbangun, Chanyeol melihat sosok mungil di sebrang tempat tidurnya masih tertidur pulas. Dia mendekat lalu menaikkan selimut yang Kyungsoo pakai sampai ke lehernya. Kyungsoo menggeliat dan refleks membuat Chanyeol berlari keluar dari kamarnya. Padahal Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak terbangun. Ternyata gengsi Chanyeol sangat tinggi. Dia tidak mau terlihat mendekati Kyungsoo lebih dulu. Dia masih dalam acara merajuknya.

Chanyeol ke dapur dan melihat Chen sedang membuat sarapan.

"Jam berapa Kyungsoo datang?"

"Tidak tau." Jawab Chanyeol singkat lalu mengambil sepotong roti yang telah Chen panggang.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Apa kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Chen lagi.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Chen yang terlihat bingung oleh tingkah Chanyeol.

"Cih! Anak itu. Biasanya apa-apa tidak lepas dari Kyungsoo." Gerutu Chen.

.

.

Sejak Kyungsoo pulang dari Jepang, belum sekalipun Chanyeol menyapanya. Sebenarnya apa kesalahannya? Dia hanya menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya. Kenapa membuat Chanyeol sangat marah. Kyungsoo sungguh tidak mengerti.

Setelah acara DMC Festival selesai akhirnya Kyungsoo menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang bermain game di ponselnya.

"Chan! Chan! Chan!" Kyungsoo mengguncang-guncangkan tangan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?" Jawab Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku kenapa? Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak."

Lama-lama Kyungsoo geram dengan Chanyeol yang terus menerus bertingkah seperti ini.

"Baiklah! Lakukan semua sesukamu. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi!" Kyungsoo beranjak pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Bagus sekali Chanyeol! Bagus! Kau lihat? Sekarang Kyungsoo akan menjauhimu." Chanyeol memaki dirinya sendiri dan mengusak rambutnya kasar.

.

.

-DORM EXO-

Chanyeol melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang berbincang dengan Baekhyun dan Sehun di sofa depan televisi. Chanyeol pun menghampiri mereka.

Saat Chanyeol duduk, Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku ke kamar dulu." Ujar Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun dan Sehun.

Kyungsoo pergi dengan tatapan tiga pasang mata.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Dia marah padaku."

"Ah, aku sudah tau ini akan terjadi." Sehun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Kau memang sedikit keterlaluan, hyung." Lanjut Sehun.

"Tau apa kau bocah?" Chanyeol mendelikkan matanya.

"Aku rasa Sehun benar, Chan. Kau memang keterlaluan. Kyungsoo selalu berusaha membuatmu bahagia. Dia selalu ada untukmu disaat apapun. Apa salahnya jika dia ingin menyegarkan fikiran dengan hang-out bersama temannya. Kau bersikap terlalu over. Dia juga sudah berusaha untuk meminta maaf padamu. Tapi kau malah mengacuhkannya. Berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakkan. Pergi minta maaf padanya!" Ujar Baekhyun panjang lebar.

Chanyeol termenung dengan kata-kata Baekhyun. Lalu dia menyusul Kyungsoo ke kamar mereka.

Dia melihat Kyungsoo sedang mencari sesuatu di lemarinya. Chanyeol mendekati Kyungsoo. Lalu dia memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang dan menyimpan dagunya di atas bahu Kyungsoo.

"Lepaskan." Ujar Kyungsoo datar.

"Tidak mau." Chanyeol menggeleng.

Chanyeol mencium pipi Kyungsoo. Namun Kyungsoo tak bergeming. "Maafkan aku."

Chanyeol mencium pipi Kyungsoo lagi. "Maafkan aku."

"Kau keterlaluan, Chan." Suara Kyungsoo bergetar. "Kau tak menjawab teleponku, tak membaca pesan-pesanku. Kau fikir aku bisa bersenang-senang jika kau seperti itu padaku?"

"Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Mata Kyungsoo mulai terasa panas.

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo menghadap kepadanya. Chanyeol melihat genangan di mata Kyungsoo yang perlahan mulai jatuh. Chanyeol menghapus air mata Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku tau. Maafkan aku." Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo, menyisakan sedikit jarak diantara mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Chanyeol.

Lalu bibir mereka bertaut.

 **END**

Apaan ini?~~ gajelas banget wkwk okay ini adalah delusiku waktu kemarin Kyungsoo di Jepang bareng geng aktornya. Terus aku liat Chanyeol jadi keliatan sendu gitu pas di bandara. *anyway mungkin dia cape* Terus juga pas acara DMC itu Chanyeol kaya gamau natap Kyungsoo, padahal Kyungsoo udah ngeliatin dia mulu. Jadi aku mikirnya Chanyeol lagi ngambek sama Kyung wkwk Apa ada yang satu pemikiran denganku? wkwk Enjoy yaaa~


End file.
